


I'm So Bored

by vxllanelle1



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dark Eve, Descriptions of death and murder with slight(?) suicidal ideation so TW, F/F, Set some time after 2x08, Texting format, They've reconciled and began working together, VERY dark Eve, Very dark smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 19:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19026523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxllanelle1/pseuds/vxllanelle1
Summary: Villanelle's away on a job. Eve begins to spiral.





	I'm So Bored

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based off an Omegle RP I did last night so if that was you, thank you for the inspo (also I DIDN'T DISCONNECT I LOST SIGNAL DFEFDEDVRFED)
> 
> Context: Eve and Villanelle reuinite after 2x08. Eve finds that, after murdering Raymond, it's all she can think about, all she wants to do, and all she cares about. So Villanelle trains her up and they become murder wives for hire
> 
> Might do a part two of when Villanelle comes home? Idk let me know if you wanna see that
> 
> As always, prompts can go to my curiouscat and you're free to follow my Twitter: vxllanelle1 for both

How much longer is this going to take? It was a simple job, you should be done by now. E

 

Impatient, are we? Vx

I would be done if my mark stopped being so unreliable and actually showed up. Vx

 

Well, go after him. E

 

Awe, you’re cute. That’s not how this one works, Evie. Vx

 

Why couldn’t you have taken me with you? I could’ve helped. E

 

You’re not ready for the high pressure ones. I’ll give you something soon. Vx

 

It’s been weeks. I’m so bored. E

 

You understand why I said that in the AA meeting now? Vx

 

Yeah. I understand a lot more now. E

 

Oh yeah? Like what? Vx

 

[Delayed] How good it would feel. How I’d just want to do it more and more after that first time. How alive it would make me feel. How much it made me want to be with you more. E

 

You see why I wanted you to do it? Vx

I didn’t want you to be a mess, I wanted you to be the most honest version of yourself. And I wanted to love you just as you were. Vx

 

I get that now. E

So, what’re you gonna do to him? If he actually turns up. E

 

Why you wanna know? You need something to get yourself riled up? Vx

 

Who says I’m not already? E

 

Cute. Gonna go out and find yourself a girl to amuse yourself with while I’m gone? Vx

 

No, they’re never as good as you. Besides, I’m not you. I’ve still got some of that monogamy left in me. E

 

We’ll work that out of you. Vx

 

Please don’t. E

 

No? Vx

 

I still feel bad when it’s not you. E

 

It doesn’t mean anything, though. It’s just to get a job done. Vx

Do you feel bad when I sleep with other girls? Vx

 

You’re killing the mood. E

Tell me what you’re gonna do to him. E

 

Don’t have too much fun without me. I want to play with you when I get home. Vx

We’re gonna go out to dinner. Nice, open restaurant, get him to feel at ease. He’ll order for me, no doubt. Vx

I’ll play dumb, ask him lots of questions, especially about his work. Nothing too prying, just feigning ignorance. Make him feel like he’s got the power. Vx

 

I love it when you do that, make them think they’re the ones in control. E

 

Well, it makes the kill so much more frightening to them. Vx

The ambush alone is enough to shake someone. But, god, it’s so beautiful to see their face go through the motions when they’re being killed. Vx

The revelation of being in danger, going through the denial that anything would happen to them, accepting what’s to come. Vx

They know they’re going to die. Vx

But they also have to deal with the breakdown of this false dynamic. You strip them of everything they thought they knew to leave them vulnerable. Vx

You lure them into a false sense of security so they feel like nothing can hurt them. Vx

And then you take everything and leave them exposed. Vx

 

Fuck. What else? E

 

Are you getting off to this? Vx

 

I’m not telling you. You’ll make me stop. E

 

That’s a yes. Vx

 

It’s a fuck you, tell me what you’re going to do to him. E

 

We’ll leave after an hour or so, feeling relatively pleasant on his part. He won’t know it, but he’ll be in the palm of my hand. Vx

I’ll lead him down an alleyway, making him think he’s getting a blowjob or something. Really work up the false sense of security thing. Vx

His guard will be up looking for people who might see us, not looking for me untangling the razor wire from my bag. Vx

 

God, that’s one of my favourite things you use on a kill. E

 

He won’t even have the chance to get his fly unzipped before I’m behind him, watching the life drain from his eyes as he questions everything he ever knew. Vx

And when he’s gone, I’ll just leave him there. Dispose of him like he’s nothing. Vx

And then I’ll fly home and tease you against a wall with a knife to your neck. Vx

Was that what you were looking for? Vx

 

[Delayed] What would you do to me? How would you take me out? E

 

Mmm, didn’t expect that. Vx

I’d have to be very different with you, Evie. You’ve been very cocky recently, you kill a couple of people and you think you can take on the world. Vx

I’d need to take you down a notch, put you back in your place. Vx

I’d do it while we were in a fight. When you feel you’re most invincible. Vx

I think I would falter a little on the verbal aspect, make you think you’re winning. Vx

And when you’re not expecting it, really not expecting it, I’ll subdue you. Pin to the ground with your hands behind your back. Vx

You’ll try to fight, but you’ll soon remember who has the power, who’s more skilled, who’s the better fighter. Make you completely submissive. Vx

I’ll destroy your ego first, then destroy your body. Vx

 

What else? How would you do it? E

 

How would I take you out? Depends on the day. Vx

I love you, I’d want it to be quick and painless. Probably a bullet to the head. Vx

But you don’t want that. You want to feel it. Vx

You’re very morbid when you want to be. You’d want to feel the life leave your body. Vx

I think you’d like to be choked out. Vx

We both already know you’re very fond of that during sex. Vx

I think you’d like to feel yourself slipping away and I think you’d like to see that it was at my hands. Vx

And I’d want to be the last thing you remember. I want the last thing you see to be a reminder that there’s always someone better than you. Vx

I brought you here, I trained you, and I taught you how to kill. And I can take you away from here. Vx

 

[Delayed] Fuck. E

 

Was that what you needed? Vx

 

When will you be back? Because if it’s longer than a few hours, I’m gonna need to go find someone. E

 

I can get a flight out as soon as I’m done, I can be back to you by midnight. Vx

 

Do it. I’ll be waiting. E

 

I know, you always are. Vx

I need to go, my mark’s here. Vx

 

I love you, stay safe. E

 

I love you too. Vx


End file.
